Playlist
by lilycantu
Summary: Pequeños Shots que giran en mi cabeza cuando escucho musica.
1. Chapter 1

**Precious by Depeche Mode**

Elena no sabía qué hacer, su amiga Caroline estaba muerta, después de todo el plan qué había hecho para ayudarla a salir de su relación con Damon, al final no pudieron hacer nada.

había encontrado al cuerpo desangrado de su amiga en el patio de la mansión Lockwood, pero ya no había nada qué hacer.

"dios, qué te hemos hecho?" dijo Elena al cuerpo de Caroline, arrepintiéndose de no haber hecho nada antes.

"yo me encargare de esto" dijo Stefan recogiendo el cuerpo de su amiga. "tu solo vuelve a tu casa, todo estará bien"

Stefan estaba cavando en medio del bosque, su hermano había acabado con la vida de una niña de 17 años y él no había hecho nada por evitarlo.

tomó el cuerpo de Caroline y lo puso dentro del agujero con cuidado.

"lo siento, pensé que podíamos manejarlo" dijo al cuerpo sin vida antes de empezar a cubrirlo con la tierra.

{}

Klaus Mikaelson estaba en Mystic Falls, siguiendo una pista sobre el nuevo doppelganger, caminaba sobre el espeso bosque cuando escuchó algo, caminó hacia dónde el ruido lo llevaba.

nunca esperó encontrarse con una pequeña rubia saliendo de entre la tierra.

"hola, amor" saludo a la rubia.

haciéndola levantar la vista hacia el.

ella tenía unos ojos tan encantadores, pensó Klaus.

{}

la hermosa rubia del bosque, qué luego Klaus aprendió qué su nombre era Caroline, era luchadora, brillante y podía decir qué era un obseso del control.

el la enseño a controlar su sed, como ser un buen vampiro aunque ella se mostraba reacia a alimentarse de las personas.

" _son solo comida, amor"_ el le dijo una vez

" _son personas,Klaus"_

el no entendía su punto de vista al principio, hasta llegó el momento en que ella se abrió a él, le contó todo lo que había sufrido en su relación con el Salvatore mas viejo.

" _desearía haber tomado todo ese dolor por ti, Cariño"_ le dijo

los ángeles como ella no deberían conocer el sufrimiento, pensó. el se encargaria qué Damon Salvatore pagará.

con el paso del tiempo su relación crecía y se fortalecí le contó su plan para deshacer su maldición, pensó qué ella se rehusaria a hacer cualquier cosa contra sus amigos de infancia.

"tienes qué aprender a confiar, Nik" le rogo ella "ten fe en nosotros dos" dijo antes de salir de su casa y dirigirse a Mystic Falls para llevar a cabo su plan.

el lo intentaría, por ellos dos.

por qué después de tantos años en esta tierra, el aprendió que las cosas preciosas ocupaban un cuidado especial.


	2. Chapter 2

**Girls Like Girls By Hayley Kiyoko**

Caroline entró a la oficina del director, quería quejarse sobre el equipo de basketball que arruinó parte de la decoración del gimnasio para el baile.

"director Wilson, los maldi….." se detuvo cuando vio a alguien más dentro de la oficina.

" señorita Forbes, déjeme presentarle a la nueva estudiante,Nikole Mikaelson"

Caroline miró a la chica frente a ella,empezando por los pies, calzaba unas botas negras, que encajaba perfectamente con el pantalón oscuro que se aferraba a sus piernas de una manera provocadora,y una henley gris oscuro con los botones abiertos dejando ver su pecho bien formado y unos collares, para dar el toque final, trae puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro. Cuando por fin llegó a su cabeza cubierta por hermosos rizos rubio oscuro, se enfocó en su cara, ella le sonreía con sus labios llenos color cereza mostrando al mismo tiempo unos lindos hoyuelos, sus ojos se encontraron con unos profundos ojos azul- gris que la miraban con diversión. Caroline se sonrojo, la chica sabía que ella se la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

"soy Caroline Forbes" se presentó

"mucho gusto, Caroline" dijo su nombre con acento que la hizo estremecer.

 _Qué te pasa,caroline? Es solo una chica._ pensó

."señorita Forbes, estoy seguro que no seria ningun problema para usted darle un recorrido por las instalaciones a la señorita Mikaelson, verdad?" preguntó el director Wilson.

"no" Caroline se rió de forma nerviosa. "por supuesto que no"

"bien, vayan, pero primero pase por su horario de clases, señorita Mikaelson" dijo el director antes de entretenerse con uno de los papeles en su escritorio.

Caroline miró a Nikole brevemente, quien le sonrió y salieron de la oficina.

{}

La animadora le dio el recorrido, sin dejar de hablar de los maestros, estudiantes y actividades que tenía la preparatoria de Mystic Falls. Caroline paró de hablar cuando vio a Nikole sonriendo hacia ella.

"dije algo gracioso?" preguntó muy a su estilo Mean girl.

"lo siento Cariño, es que hablas hasta por lo codos" dijo Nikole tratando de no ser irrespetuosa a la otra rubia.

"tu tampoco estas siguiendo la conversación aquí"

"lo siento, es que haces sonar tan maravillosamente a la escuela de este pequeño pueblo olvidado de dios" dijo Nikole dandole una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

"gracias, creo" se sonrojo. "a ver dame tu horario" dijo tomando el papel de las manos de la chica.

"y bien?" preguntó Nikole.

"parece que seremos compañeras de clases, tienes todas las clases conmigo, excepto por artes" dijo Caroline de forma nerviosa.

"interesante" comento Nikole.

{}

En la clase de historia Caroline y Nikole fueron emparejadas por el profesor Saltzman para presentar un trabajo sobre la guerra civil.

Ambas ahora se encontraban en la biblioteca, Nikole estaba concentrada en su trabajo hasta que sintió que la miraban, levantó la cabeza para ver a Caroline mirandola fijamente. Cada vez que levantó la mirada, Caroline la estaba mirando.

"pasa algo, amor?" preguntó Nikole.

Caroline la miró por un momento mas.

"te ves familiar" dijo finalmente.

"nunca te había visto antes"

"conoces a Katherine Pierce? Ella es la unica persona que se me ocurre que te conoceria. ella conoce… bueno a casi todos" al escuchar el nombre de Katherine, Nikole levantó la vista de su computadora.

"Katerina, Claro que la conozco, ella es la novia de mi hermano Elijah, como la conoces?"

"Ella es prima de mi mejor amiga, Elena Gilbert" sonrió Caroline " también es amiga mia, aunque estemos en distintos grados"

"ya veo" dijo Nikole mientras volvia su atencion a su cuaderno.

"te gustaria salir ?" preguntó Caroline.

Nikole solo la miró de forma seria, Caroline casi podía jurar que se mirada se adentraba hasta su alma.

"es tarde y nos vendria bien comer algo" agregó nerviosamente.

"claro"

"estoy conduciendo" dijo Caroline.

"así que… eres una de esas personas" bromeo Nikole.

"de esas personas?"

"el tipo que absolutamente tiene que conducir. yo también soy una" dijo Nikole "no estas manejando mi auto"

"tomemos el mío entonces" comento Caroline.

"lo siento, amor. te ves como una persona que conduce con mucho cuidado. estoy conduciendo, llegaremos mas rapido"

Caroline estuvo de acuerdo y ambas se fueron en el SUV de Nikole.

{}

Ambas rubias se estaban marchando del Grill despues de haber comido unas hamburguesas y terminar su trabajo de historia alli.

"que mas hay de diversion en este lugar, aparte del pintoresco restaurante?" comento Nikole.

Caroline pensó por unos momentos, Ella podria llevarla a al bar que esta a las afueras de Mystic Falls, ella había ido antes con Katherine, mas bien Katherine la había escabullido ahi, la morena parecía que conocia al guardia y a el no le importaba que fueran menores de edad.

"hay un bar a las afueras…"

"genial, iremos ahi" dijo Nikole arrastrandola hacia el auto.

{}

"como vamos a entrar?" preguntó Nikole "hay un tipo en la entrada"

"mira y aprende" dijo Caroline, ella no estaba segura de dónde salio tanta seguridad, pero aún así caminó hacia el guardia.

"hola" dijo tiernamente mientras se acercaba al sujeto.

"hola" el hombre le sonrió.

"crees que puedas dejarme a mi y a mi amiga entrar?" preguntó.

"lo siento, cariño"sus ojos viajaron hacia su pecho " no puedo sin una identificación"

"hey" dijo Nikole alegremente mientras se acercaba " que te esta llevando tanto tiempo? te esta molestando?"preguntó dandole una mirada de muerte al guardia.

"no, ella solo me esta pidiendo que las deje entrar"

"podemos?" preguntó dandole una gran sonrisa con hoyuelos.

"no sin identificación"

Nikole se acerco a el y le susurró algo al oido, cuando se apartó el guardia se quedó sin palabras.

"yo...yo… solo entren y no le digan a nadie que son menores" dijo mientras les abria la puerta.

"aprendi mucho, Forbes" comento Nikole con una sonrisa. Caroline quería enojarse y lo habria hecho… si no fuera por su estupida sonrisa con hoyuelos.

"que le dijiste?" preguntó

"eso es para mi saber y para ti averiguar" Sonrió con satisfacción mientras caminaba y dejaba a Caroline ahi parada.

Caroline la vio irse, prestando atencion a la forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban.

"lo que sea" dijo mientras la alcanzaba.

a ella le gustaba la chica nueva. quizás un poco mas de lo debido.

{}

"Carebear, estas en casa?" preguntó Katherine mientras entraba a la casa de Caroline.

"Kat?" preguntó saliendo de la cocina." que haces aquí tan temprano?"

"la buena Elena me estaba volviendo loca, aparte quería saber como te fue con la fastidiosa de mi cuñadita, supe que comparten casi todas las clases" dijo la morena dejandose caer en el sillon

"ella es increíble"

"increíble? nunca asociaria esa palabra con la artista torturada que es la hermanita de mi amado Elijah"

"pues si, fuimos al bar a las afueras del pueblo y ella sedujo al guardia para que nos dejara entrar"

"en serio?" se rio Katherine.

"sip, ella fue toda presumida"

"parece que alguien esta celosa"

"nooo" dijo Caroline de forma nerviosa " soy bonita, pero admito que ella es sexy, no estoy sorprendida que nos dejara pasar" Caroline se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"oh, dios mío!" dijo Katherine " te gusta!"

"QUE?"

"estas enamorada de Nikole"

"no me gustas las chicas, Kat" se burlo la rubia.

"tienes razón, solo te gusta Niky"

"no, no me gusta"

"acabas de decir que era sexy"

"lo es, tienes que admitirlo" dijo Caroline "ella también tiene un buen trasero" murmuró para si misma.

"estas loca por ella" dijo Katherine.

"no…" dijo Caroline mirando hacia el piso.

"ella es hermosa, esta en los genes Mikaelson, pero no iria tan lejos para decir que es sexy o tiene un buen trasero"

"has oido eso?" preguntó Caroline ahora mirandola.

"si. susurras como un elefante"

"dios, Katherine… que me esta pasando?no puedo dejar de mirarla cuando estoy con ella y cuando no esta, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella o hablar de ella, creo que tienes razón"

"esta bien, Care" dijo Katherine

que diablos le estaba haciendo esa mujer?

{}

después de platicar seriamente sobre sus sentimientos por Nikole con Katherine,las dos chicas se habian puesto a jugar Just Dance, el timbre de la puerta sono. Caroline fue y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Nikole del otro lado.

"Nikole, que haces aquí?"

"me dijeron que aqui podria encontrar a Katerina y.."Nikole se detuvo en seco al ver a Caroline. ella solo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver claramente que no usaba sosten por la forma en la que se pegaba a su cuerpo por el sudor. Nikole miró como una una gota de sudor bajo por su cuello hasta el valle entre sus pechos. ella trago saliva mientras miraba a este desastre sexy. Caroline la hacia sentir cosas que nunca había sentido o experimentado. estaba segura que era hetero, pero esta mujer la hacia cuestionar su sexualidad.

"Y?" preguntó Caroline sacando a Nikole de sus pensamientos.

"Elijah me pidio el favor… que te preguntara si querias cenar hoy en casa" dijo descansando la mirada en la morena.

"tenía planes con Care, pero ya que estas aquí, tu podrias hacerle compañía mientras yo voy a cenar con mi querido Elijah" dijo Katherine

"Kat!" dijo Caroline reprendio Caroline a su amiga.

"esta bien.. solo si no te importa" Dijo Nikole con una sonrisa.

"no, pero estas segura?, no me importa quedarme sola"

"claro que no, yo me quedare" dijo Nikole haciendo su caminó hacia el sofá.

"no estoy en condiciones de salir y e tomaria una eternidad prepararme, quieres pedir algo de cenar?"

"italiano?"

"claro" dijo Caroline con una sonrisa.

{}

"es fue una buena pelicula" dijo Nikole mientras veia como los creditos de _The notebook_ pasaban por la pantalla.

"no puedo creer que nunca la hubieras visto antes" dijo Caroline.

Nikole solo se encogio de hombros y le dio una sonrisa.

Caroline sonrió y se mordio el labio cuando se dio cuenta cuan linda era Nikole. ella sabía que era sexy, todo su atuendo de chica mala lo dejaba ver, pero cuando sonreia y dejaba ver sus hoyuelos, ella se miraba adorable. sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, su personalidad… todo en ella era simplemente adorable.

"sabes cual parte fue mi favorita?"preguntó Caroline

"no, cual fue?"

"estar aquí contigo" dijo Caroline inclinandose y presionando sus labios sobre los de Nikole. Caroline se apartó cuando escuchó a Nikole jadear.

"oh dios" dijo Caroline "yo… lo siento mucho, me quede atrapada en el momento"

"Caroline… amor… yo…" Nikole sacudio la cabeza, puso una mirada determinada y presiono sus labios con los de Caroline, ambas gimieron cuando el beso se profundizó. Caroline sonrió contra los labios de la otra rubia al saber el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

"Niky" gimió Caroline cuando Nikole paso sus manos por su trasero mientras ella pasaba sus manos por el cuello de la otra rubia.

NIkole dejo un rastro de besos por el cuello de Caroline.

Caroline y Nikole no se consideraban lesbianas o bi. entonces por que ellas estabas haciendo esto?

talvez era por que estaban locas una por la otra.

o era por el efecto que causanban entre ellas.

lo que si sabian es que nada tan malo, nunca se sintió tan bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entre Beso Y Beso by La Arrolladora Banda El Limon**

Era casi medianoche, Caroline estudiaba para el examen que tenía mañana cuando escuchó que alguien trepaba por su ventana. Ella mostro sus facciones vampiricas cuando se dio cuenta que era su novio quien trataba de entrar.

"Nik? que estas haciendo? por que estas tratando de entrar por mi ventana?" dijo mientras se paraba de la cama para ayudarlo a abrir la ventana.

El híbrido sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

"vi el carro de tu madre en la entrada y pensé que si ella estaba en casa, no le agradaria que tu novio viniera a verte a medianoche" explicó.

Caroline sonrió ante la mención de la palabra novio. Ella y Klaus tenian solo unos meses de relación. Todo empezó en la fiesta de los Mikaelsons, era una simple amistad por que ella ya tenía una relación con Tyler, pero cuando descubrio que le era infiel con una chica llamaba Hayley, las cosas terminaron entre ellos. Ahi es cuando Klaus aprovecho para empezar a 'cortejarla', no falta decir que ella decido darle una oportunidad.

No podía negar que fue la mejor decision que pudo alguna vez tomado. Klaus o Nik como el había pedido que lo llamara, había resultado ser el mejor novio que una chica podía desear, era atento, cariñoso y un poco posesivo, eso ultimo podía a ver levantado una bandera roja si no fuera por que ella también había resultado muy posesiva con el. al parecer, ella no era la unica que lo encontraba increiblemente sexy e interesante y el hecho que tuviera acento y esos hoyuelos no ayudaba en nada para mantener a las otras chicas lejos de el.

 _talvez deberia empezar a decirle a las chicas que es un híbrido y asesino en serie para ver si así se alejan de el…_

La rubia fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Klaus se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

"eso no explica tu visita de medianoche"

"quería verte amor, es tan dificil de creer?" acerco su boca a su oido " me moria por abrazarte, tenerte cerca, Caroline"

Ella lo miró, sus ojos la miraban de forma intensa, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se mordio el labio.

ese gesto volvia el loco al híbrido, le encantaba ver como le brillaban los ojos cuando el le demostraba su cariño.

"también me moria por un beso tuyo" dijo besando suavemente sus labios

"tengo un examen importante mañana,Nik. Necesito estudiar y si te quedas no podre estudiar"

"prometo estar en mi mejor comportamiento, amor. Sere todo un caballero, incluso hasta te puedo ayudar a estudiar" dijo dandole sus ojos de cachorro.

"bien, pero sin negocios divertidos" dijo Caroline volviendo a la cama dónde la esperaban sus libros y cuadernos.

Klaus observo a Caroline estudiar por unos minutos, ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, concentrada en su cuaderno mientras que el estaba sentado contra la cabecera de la cama, tratando de jugar Angry birds, pero el hecho de tener a Caroline tan cerca y sin poder hacer nada lo estaba volviendo loco, el le había prometido ser un caballero pero se le estaba dificultandoy ella puso su regla de nada de diversion.

 _al diablo, las reglas se hicieron para romperse_ , pensó.

Se acerco a ella por la espalda y movio su cabello para que le diera acceso a su cuello y hombro.

Empezó dejando pequeños besos en su hombro desnudo,siguiendo la linea hasta su cuello, dónde colocó un beso.

"no sabes cuanto te amo, cariño" dijo mientras colocaba otro beso por detrás de su oreja.

"Nik" gimio Caroline en voz baja.

"lo sexy que te ves, en esos pequeños shorts" comento pasando su mano izquierda por su muslo.

"Nik, guarda silencio, me desconcentras" se quejo la rubia con una sonrisa en la boca.

"lo hago?" preguntó el híbrido de forma inocente.

Ella se giro para darle una mirada molesta, Klaus estaba apunto de besarla cuando caroline puso su mano sobre la boca del híbrido.

"shhhh" dijo Caroline con su dedo índice sobre sus labios y luego le sonrió.

Quitó su mano y lo beso de forma apasionada,sorprendiendo al híbrido, de inmediato empezaron a quitarse la ropa hasta que estaban desnudos sobre la cama.

"tenemos que mantenerlo en silencio" pidio Caroline " mamá esta en casa"

el híbrido asintió

Entro en ella de forma lenta, haciéndolos suspirar, su ritmo fue lento y suave, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

"un poco mas de velocidad Nik, solo un poco mas " gimió Caroline

El híbrido hizo lo que su novia pidio, tragando sus gemidos mientras la besaba.

Después de unos momentos mas, Klaus miró como su angel subia al cielo, siguiendola el con unos golpes más.

"wow" comentó Caroline unos momentos después.

"lo se, amor. Cada vez se pone mejor"

"sabes que ahora se me va hacer mas difícil estudiar gracias a que me agotaste" comentó Caroline mientras trazaba el tatuaje de Klaus. "te dije que sin ningun negocio divertido"

"lamento romper tus reglas,amor" se disculpó klaus sin una pizca de remordimiento.

"no lo haces" dijo Caroline de forma soñolienta

"vamos a dormir un rato,cariño. Después te ayudare a estudiar o puedo obligar a tu maestro a que te de una buena nota"

"no te atrevas" lo regaño "gracias por venir a verme, yo también te extrañe hoy"

"lo se, vamos a dormir" dijo klaus abrazándola fuerte.

La pareja se hundió en el sueño con una sonrisa en la boca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bring Me To Life By Evanescence**

Klaus sentía como la vida lo dejaba, no era como solían contar. El no miro su vida pasando por sus ojos, tampoco sintió ningún tipo de paz. Solo sentía la magia moviéndose dentro de él, destruyéndolo por dentro, su inmortalidad dejándolo.

Sintió fuego correr por sus venas. Entonces todo termino.

Abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un bosque, era de noche y no escuchaba nada alrededor.

"ELIJAH" grito, pero nadie respondió.

Entonces un pensamiento cruzo su mente. Él estaba en el infierno, un infierno que se parecía mucho al bosque alrededor de Mystic Falls. Se preguntaba qué tipo de cosas comenzarían su tortura, cuando un hombre salió de entre las sombras de los árboles.

Quizás tenía 20 0 22 años. Era alto 1,90m fácilmente, cabello negro recortado de forma moderna y unos ojos color café claro con pequeñas motas verdes. Venia vestida con una camisa negra, unos jeans negros y un saco negro hasta la rodilla.

"Niklaus, espere tanto para verte de nuevo" dijo con una voz grave y acentuada.

"quién eres?" pregunto Klaus, el no conocía al chico.

El chico sonrió y paso una mano por su cabello.

"supongo que no me reconoces, he crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos"

El hibrido lo miro por unos momentos, poniendo atención a sus rasgos.

 _No podía ser el? El era un pequeño niño, no puede ser este hombre parado frente a el? O si?_

"Henrik?" preguntó el hibrido con voz baja.

El hombre sonrió, tenía la misma sonrisa que Elijah.

"hola hermano, te he extrañado" dijo acercándose para darle un gran abrazo al hibrido.

"yo también" dijo el hibrido sonriendo. "pero donde estamos y que haces aquí?"

"estamos en una espacia de limbo, tu limbo"

"a que te refieres, es como el Otro Lado?"

"no, esto que ves aquí" dijo abriendo los brazos para mostrar el bosque. "lo has creado tú, no estabas listo para encontrar la paz como Elijah"

"que haces tú aquí entonces?" preguntó el hibrido confundido.

"me dieron la opción y elegí ayudarte, no puedes permanecer aquí, hermano"

"entonces llévame a la paz contigo" dijo Klaus

"tampoco creo que sea tu tiempo"

Klaus puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano.

"yo no puedo volver, hermano, eso sigue dentro de mí, llévame contigo" suplico el hibrido tocando su pecho. The Hollow seguía dentro de él, aun podía sentirlo.

Henrik copio los gestos de su hermano colocando sus manos en los hombros del hibrido.

"sé que sigue dentro de ti, Nik, es por eso que estoy aquí, vengo a ayudarte" dijo Henrik.

"como lo harás, nadie pudo"

"ellos no eran yo" dijo el chico metiendo una mano dentro del pecho de Klaus, mientras su otra mano estaba colocada sobre su corazón. Henrik empezó a cantar en un idioma extraño. Klaus sentía como su hermano sacaba toda esa maldad de él.

Después de unos cortos momentos que se sintió como una eternidad para el hibrido, Henrik saco su mano del pecho junto con la energía maligna que tenía dentro.

Klaus miro la bola de energía azul en la palma de Henrik.

"ahora es tiempo de volver hermano"

"no, Henrik. Quiero quedarme contigo, quiero encontrar la paz como Elijah, no puedo dejarte aquí solo hermano"

Henrik sonrió.

"no iras solo hermano, yo iré contigo, ellos me dijeron que el poder de The Hollow será suficiente para volver a la vida a los dos"

"pero que hay de Elijah o Hayley?" preguntó el hibrido, no quería volver si su hermano mayor no iba con el.

Henrik hizo un gesto con la mano, haciendo aparecer un circulo de fuego alrededor de ellos.

"no te preocupes por ellos, volverán, por que volveremos al tiempo cuando todo esto comenzó" dijo el moreno.

Klaus miro como la energía de The Hollow giraba en la mano de Henrik por unos momentos antes de elevarse en el aire y explotar en una luz blanca y brillante que los cubrió a ambos.

"es hora de enmendar los errores Nik" fue lo último que escucho el hibrido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucky Man by The Verve**

Caroline oyo como tocaron la puerta, ella enseguida dejo lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina para ver quien era.

Ella abrió la puerta, sonriéndole a sus visitantes. Le dio un abrazo a cada una de las chicas.

"hola Caroline" saludo Hope con una sonrisa.

"hola mama" saludo Josie.

"hola chicas, no las esperaba tan pronto" comento Caroline mientras las hacia pasar dentro de la casa.

"la exposición de Hope termino temprano" dijo Josie con una gran sonrisa.

"espero que eso sea bueno"

"ella vendio todas sus pinturas, varios críticos dijeron que eran grandiosas" comento Josie abrazando a Hope con su brazo izquierdo.

"solo dijeron que eran buenas" comento Hope un poco avergonzada.

"dudo mucho eso, Mi Littlest Wolf, eres muy talentosa y me atrevo a decir con toda seguridad que mas que yo" comento Klaus entrando a la casa cargando bolsas de comestibles, seguido por un pequeño niño de 8 años con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color avellana.

"mama, Mami!" corrió el niño hacia las mujeres, Hope enseguida levanto el niño en sus brazos.

"exacto, tengo una esposa muy talentosa" enfatizo Josie besando la mejilla de Hope, "cierto Niky? Mama es muy talentosa?" pregunto Josie a su hijo.

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

"bien, bien. Soy muy talentosa" dijo Hope para zanjar la conversación. "espero que este pequeño no les haya dado muchos problemas"

"claro que no, mi pequeño Alfa, es tan bueno como su tocayo" comento Klaus mientras besaba la cabeza del niño.

Caroline y Hope rodaron los ojos ante el comentario del hibrido.

"que hay de Claire, mama? Espero que ella no haya dado mucha lata, con eso de que le están saliendo los dientes" pregunto Josie

Ella y Hope estaban preocupadas de dejar a los niños con sus padres, sobre todo con lo molesta que parecía su hija Claire con la salida de sus dientes.

"ella estuvo un poco molesta al principio, pero enfriamos su juguete para morder y se calmo un poco" explico Caroline.

"no te preocupes Josie, soy un experto en manejar a las rubias exigentes de esta familia" comento Klaus con una sonrisa, ganándose un golpe en el pecho por Caroline.

"así que nos estas llamando rubias exigentes a mí y a la pequeña Claire?" pregunto Caroline cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"claro que no mi amor, también lo digo por Rebekah y Lizzie… diría que Freya, pero ella es la excepción a la regla" sonrió "pero no las tomaría de otra manera" dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios, que hizo sonreír a Caroline.

"buena salvada, papa" comento Hope.

"no fue una salvada, cariño, ellas saben que me tienen enredado alrededor de sus pequeños dedos, al igual que tu" dijo dándole un abrazo a su hija.

"yo tambien te amo, papa"

"la cena esta lista" anuncio Caroline.

"vamos familia a cenar" comento el hibrido con una gran sonrisa. Compartiendo una mirada de felicidad con su esposa.

El estaba tan enamorado de toda su familia, el era un hombre realmente afortunado. Con ese pensamiento fue a compartir la comida con las personas más importantes de su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys**

Era pasada la media noche y Klaus estaba pintando en su estudio en New Orleans cuando su teléfono celular sonó, el hibrido camino hacia la mesita con la intención de apagar el aparato cuando vio el nombre de la persona que marcaba.

"Caroline" dijo en voz baja. "hola amor" saludo.

"gracias a dios que contestas, Klaus necesito tu ayuda, Damon y Stefan se metieron en problemas con unos lobos, no falta que te diga que fueron mordidos y necesitamos tu sangre" explico la rubia con urgencia.

"por qué no me sorprende de esos dos" comento el hibrido mientras salía de su estudio para hacerle señas a uno de sus vampiros.

"porque son unos idiotas, por eso" el hibrido sonrió

El vampiro acelero frente a él, Klaus camino hacia una caja fuerte puso la contraseña saco un frasco y se lo entrego al vampiro.

"llévalo a Mystic Falls, Virginia lo más pronto posible" le ordeno al vampiro.

El hombre asintió y se fue.

"listo, la sangre va en camino" comento Klaus a Caroline atreves del teléfono.

"gracias" dijo la rubia de forma aliviada.

"y que has hecho Caroline?" preguntó el hibrido.

"no estamos haciendo esto, Klaus"

"que cosa?" preguntó el hibrido de forma inocente. "solo estoy preguntando a una amiga como ha ido su vida, porque somos amigos, no?"

"nunca fuimos solo amigos, Klaus"

"lo se, tu también sabes que podríamos estar juntos si tú también lo quisieras Caroline"

"Klaus… no, por favor" suplico la voz de la rubia.

"puedes guardar un secreto, Caroline?" preguntó el hibrido de forma grave.

"Klaus…"

"todos los días pienso en ti, hasta que me quedo dormido, has pensado en llamarme cuando tienes un poco de tiempo libre? Porque yo si lo he hecho, Caroline." dijo de forma pausada, poniendo sentimiento en cada una de las palabras que le decía. "todos los días"

"Klaus…"

"vamos amor, solo quiero saber"

Caroline dio un fuerte suspiro.

"yo también pienso en ti todos los días" confeso la rubia. "me pregunto qué haces, si estas con alguien más"

"no, no estoy con nadie" comento el hibrido.

"no te creo" dijo Caroline, era imposible que el no estuviera con alguien mas, era guapo, tenia acento y era encantador si no estaba en su modo de asesino en masas.

"quizás estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo como enamorarme de alguien mas, no lo has pensado?" dijo de forma suave.

Ella quería creerle, sobre todo porque sus palabras se escuchaban sinceras.

"y tu corazón, Caroline? Aun sigue ocupado? Y si no, pensarías en venir aquí, conmigo, aceptar mi oferta?" pregunto Klaus, el la quería con el, el no era el rey de nada sin su reyna.

"no puedo dejar mi hogar, Klaus, estoy en la universidad, mi madre esta aquí" explico Caroline.

"entonces, deseas que me arrastre de vuelta a ti, amor? Por que puedo hacerlo, si me das una oportunidad, puedo volver a ti"

Klaus lo decía enserio, el estaba dispuesto a dejar New Orleans si Caroline le daba una oportunidad.

"solo quiero saber que no estoy solo aquí, que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, dime Caroline, di la palabra y estaré ahí"

Hubo silencio, el hibrido estaba empezando a pensar que la rubia talvez dejo el teléfono. Hasta que oyó su voz

"no Klaus, no estas solo… quiero que vuelvas a mi" dijo la rubia en voz baja.

El hibrido sonrió, su reyna lo había aceptado, el se encargaría de que ella nunca se arrepintiera de darle una oportunidad.

"estaré ahí en la mañana, amor" aseguro el hibrido.

"te estaré esperando" dijo ella antes de colgar

El nunca la dejaría ir. Después de todo el prometió ser su ultimo amor y eso dura para siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

**just a friend to you by Meghan Trainor**

Josie caminaba por la entrada de grava de la mansión Mikaelson, desde que el padre de Hope había vuelto milagrosamente de entre los muertos, su madre y el hibrido original habían empezado una relación, ya había pasado casi un año desde eso. Ahora ella tenía cenas de vez en cuando en la casa Mikaelson.

Golpeo la puerta un par de veces para ser recibida por Hope, la Trihibrida le dio una enorme sonrisa antes de que la envolviera en un apretado abrazo. Ese tipo de muestras de cariño hacían flotar mariposas dentro de su estómago cada vez. Era como si Hope tuviera sentimientos hacia ella por como sus ojos brillaban al verla, pero Josie sabía que solo era ella proyectando sus sentimientos hacia la Trihibrida, ella había dejado en claro varias veces que ellos eran solo amigos.

"hey Jo, te extrañe" dijo Hope con una sonrisa.

Josie se sonrojo un poco.

"yo también te extrañe" dijo con timidez.

Hope la hizo pasar, caminaron hasta la cocina donde Caroline estaba al pendiente de algo en la estufa.

"hola, Cariño" saludo Caroline "en unos momentos estará la cena"

"estamos cocinando" explico Hope "espero que tengas hambre porque tu madre está cocinando para un ejército" bromeo haciendo reír a Josie y ganándose una mala cara de Caroline.

"porque no vas a la sala mientras terminamos con esto" sugirió Caroline.

"estas en tu casa Jo, ve" dijo Hope, mientras iba ayudarle a la rubia con la cena.

Josie se dejó caer en el sillón, recargando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"mal día, pequeña?" se sobresaltó.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en sus sentimientos frustrados hacia Hope, que no se había dado cuenta del hibrido sentado en el sillón con un cuaderno de dibujo en sus manos. Hace un año atrás nunca pensaría en entablar una conversación con Klaus Mikaelson "el gran mal" como lo describía su padre, mucho menos entablar una conversación sobre sus deseos hacia su hija.

"no, solo…" que podía decirle, hey estoy frustrada porque estoy enamorada de tu hija y creo que ella también tiene sentimientos por mí, pero solo quiere que seamos amigos al parecer?

Klaus dejo el cuaderno de dibujo a un lado para ponerle atención a la hija del amor de su vida.

"que pasa pequeña? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo" dijo de forma suave.

"es solo que…" ella tenía que sacarlo de su pecho, así que decidió contarle al hibrido. "estoy enamorada de esta persona…" evito decir el nombre de Hope "sabes desde hace mucho tiempo, entonces desde un tiempo hacia acá, me ha estado enviando estas señales mixtas, o lo que yo pienso que son señales, ya no lo sé" dio un gran suspiro.

"qué clase de señales?" pregunto Klaus.

"no lo sé, me abraza cada vez que me ve, pero no el abrazo típico que le das a tus amigos, sino uno realmente apretado y largo, como si deseara mantenerme entre sus brazos, el brillo de sus ojos cuando me encuentro con su mirada, una vez nos besamos, pero habíamos estado bebiendo, así que culpamos al alcohol. Pero sé que hay sentimientos ahí" explico.

"entonces que te hace dudar?"

"porque luego están estas veces, cuando hay gente alrededor en la que siento que evita mi contacto o cancela nuestros planes de repente alegando que ya es tarde, para luego decirme que me extraño. Estoy confundida y se me rompe el corazón cuando dice que solo somos amigos. Que clase de amigos hacen eso?" casi quiere llorar de la frustración.

Klaus se levanta de su asiento para sentarse a un lado de Josie, paso su mano izquierda por sus hombros para darle un medio abrazo, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo a la chica.

"dale tiempo" pidió Klaus "Hope se asusta un poco cuando tiene sentimientos hacia las personas fuera de la familia, lamentablemente lo heredo de mi" le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Josie lo miro en shock, no sabía cómo el hibrido había descubierto de quien hablaba.

"como?" pregunto.

"esas señales de las que hablas…yo también las he visto"

Josie iba a decir algo más cuando Caroline entro para decirles que la cena ya estaba lista.

"vamos pequeña, es tiempo de comer"

Josie seguía n poco en shock pero no pudo evitar sonreir, al saber que tenia una oportunidad, una oportunidad que ella aprovecharía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Golden shore by Kyle Neal**

Klaus despertó en medio de un prado, inmediatamente toco su pecho recordando como su hermano Elijah había enterrado parte de la estaca de roble blanco, acabando con más de mil años de vida.

Se levantó, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estaba sin tener ninguna idea. Subió una pequeña ladera, solo para encontrar un camino marcado.

"Elijah" grito, pero nadie contesto.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado ahí, buscando cualquier señal de su hermano alrededor, el cielo se estaba coloreando de naranja y rojo mostrando que estaba cerca de anochecer.

El viejo hibrido decidió seguir el camino.

Camino y camino sin ver alguna vida alrededor del prado, solo el movimiento de la hierba con el aire. En algún momento el camino se curvo, siguiendo por la orilla de una playa con arena dorada hacia lo alto de un acantilado donde un hombre con un taje blanco y libro en su mano estaba parado.

"hey" saludo Klaus llamando la atención del hombre. "no sé dónde estoy..."

"cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el hombre.

Klaus lo miro por un momento antes de responder.

"Klaus Mikaelson"

El hombre en el traje blanco, busco en su libro. Casi parecía una eternidad cuando el hombre levanto sus ojos del libro de tapa negra.

"da un paso al frente Niklaus Mikaelson y mira en mis ojos donde residirá tu eternidad"

Con cierto temor el hibrido dio un paso adelante, su mirada estaba a punto de encontrarse con la del extraño hombre de blanco, cuando sintió un tiro en su pecho. Uno que le provoco un dolor tan fuerte como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón de su pecho dejándolo inconsciente.

En algún momento el dolor se esfumo, Klaus abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con unos familiares ojos aquamarina.

"bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos, Klaus" Caroline le sonrio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Speak Now by Taylor Swift**

Klaus no podia creer lo que veia ante sus ojos, el pequeño papel con hermosa caligrafia.

 _usted esta cordialmente invitado al enlace matrimonial de_

 _Caroline Elizabeth Forbes_

 _y_

 _Stefan Salvatore_

El hibrido aun no podia creer que su dulce Caroline estaba contrayendo matrimonio con el ripper, el pensaba que su relacion no iba durar mas de algunos años y que Caroline pronto se cansaria de las maneras de Stefan.

al parecer el estaba equivocado.

el tenia que ir a su boda, tenia que decirle lo que realmente siente antes de que se casara, el no podria vivir consigo mismo si no hacia algo para evitar que la rubia se casara.

el realmente nunca pensó que seria el tipo que irrumpía en una boda, pero tampoco pensó que Caroline era la chica que se casaba con el hombre incorrecto, pero aqui estaba el, Caminando por el jardin de la casa Lockwood, hasta ahora habia tenido exito en pasar desapercibido para la banda de Mystic Falls, miro como hombres y mujeres arreglaban todo para la boda, de lejos pudo ver al a bruja Bennett y al mayor de los Salvatore hablando entre ellos.

camino mas cerca de la casa, en donde puedo escuchar a su amada rubia dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra, el hibrido sonrio, Caroline ni es su propia boda podia delegar. aunque tambien podia suponer que esta no era la forma en que ella soñaba que seria su boda.

si ella se casara con el, todo seria perfecto, tal cual ella deseaba. se perdio un momento en sus pensamientos hasta que hicieron el llamado para tomar asiento. vio como la gente se saludaba entre ellos hasta que la musica empezo a sonar.

mas que musica para boda, para el hibrido sonaba como una marcha funebre, se agacho un poco mientras miraba a Caroline flotar por el pasillo como una reyna, ella era mas hermosa que la ultima vez que la vio.

la miro a la cara, ella se veia feliz pero no radiante como esperaria que se viera si ella realmente quisiera este matrimonio.

se que deseas que fuera yo, amor. penso para el mismo.

Klaus miro como la ceremonio segui sin problemas hasta que el mayor de los salvatores dijo las palabras que estaba esperando.

"quien no este de acuerdo con este matrimonio, hable ahora o calle para siempre"

hubo un silencio, el hibrido sabia que esta era su oportunidad.

se levanto, todos los ojos de inmediato se enfocaron en el, algunas miradas estaban horrorizadas, pero en la unica mirada que el se pudo concentrar fue en la de la rubia vestida de blanco.

"Klaus?"

"se que no esperabas verme aqui, amor, pero no puedo permitir que te cases con el hombre equivocado, cuando ambos sabemos que yo soy el correcto"

Caroline le dijo algo a Stefan quien solo asintio, soltandole la mano, entonces Caroline camino hacia el y lo tomo de la mano arrastrandolo dentro de la casa Lockwood.

"que demonios crees que estas haciendo?" pregunto la rubia casi gritandole.

"lo que debo de hacer con tal de que no te cases con el Ripper"

"Klaus pense que..."

"que Caroline? que te dejaria casarte y no haria algo al respecto, que no tomaria la oportunidad de hacerte cambiar de opinion? es realmente esto lo que quieres, piensas que Stefan te hara feliz?"

"klaus" es lo unico que dijo.

"vamos amor, no digas que si, escapate conmigo" suplico el hibrido " no digas ningun voto, vamonos"

Caroline lo miro por unos momentos, el hibrido esperaba que aceptara, que lo aceptara.

la rubio solto un gran suspiro.

"ok, vamos, solo dejame quitarme el vestido, esperame afuera"

Klaus sonrio mostrando sus hoyuelos antes de besarla apasionadamente.

"solo no me hagas arrepentirme de esto, de acuerdo" pidio Caroline.

"nunca amor"

unos momentos despues una camioneta salia a toda velocidad de la mansion Lockwood, con unos enamorados sonriendo, conduciendo hacia el principio de su siempre y para siempre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Underneath it all by No doubt**

Caroline nunca penso que tener una relacion con el hibrido original seria tan... diferente.

Cuando pensaba en tener una relacion con alguien ella pensaba en alguien igual a ella, que compartieran gustos o aficiones, minimo que hubieran nacido en el mismo siglo. Sin embargo, estar con Klaus fue... ella no tenia palabras para describirlo con exactitud. El hibrido veia en ella cosas que nunca antes alguien habia notado. El sabia con exactitud que le disgustaba y como le gustaba las cosas, sus defectos y sus manias, pero de alguna forma incomprensible para ella, el encontraba todo eso entrañable.

El definitivamente era algo mas.

El grande y malo hibrido original debajo de toda su fachada era bastante encantador si se lo proponia.

Ella no le creyo al principio cuando le dijo que 'la disfrutaba', penso que solo coquetaba con ella para acercarse a Elena. Pero ella estaba equivocada, el realmente buscaba una oportunidad con ella. Penso que despues de rechazarlo una y otra vez el se daria por vencido. Ahora pensandolo con calma, que suerte tiene, al conseguirse un chico que era paciente a tal extremo que estaba dispuesto a esperar su oportunidad.

Obviamente nada fue miel sobre hojuelas al principio.

Klaus tenia sus maneras malvadas, pero con un poco de disciplina y comprension, pudo pasar de su tipico "dispara y pregunta despues" al hombre que es ahora.

Ella tenia que darle credito, el realmente habia estado trabajando mucho tratando de ser una mejor version de si mismo.

No solo el habia cambiado, ella tambien. De alguna manera el tambien sacaba la mejor version de Caroline. Ella amaba quien era cuando estaba junto a el.

Todo apuntaba a que el hibrido original era su principe encantador, aunque el discutiria eso y diria que no es un principe, es el rey.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de los pasos de Klaus.

"Un centavo por tus pensamientos, amor" comento Klaus

"Estoy segura que mis pensamientos valen mas Nik" bromeo un poco la rubia.

"No tengo duda alguna, Caroline" sonrio el hibrido besando la mejilla de su novia." Ya estas lista?"

"Mas que lista" se levanto Caroline de su asiento frente al espejo. " y tu estas listo?"

"Tanto como puede ser un padre el dia de la boda de su hija" sonrio a Caroline.

"Hey tambien es la boda de mi hija, no eres el unico aterrado aqui"

"Cierto" estuvo de acuerdo.

Ambos salieron del cuarto tomados de la mano, sonriendo el uno al otro. Caminaron hasta la salida de la iglesia, encontrandose con una nerviosa Hope.

"Ve, tienes que acompañar a tu hija al altar" dijo Caroline mientras arreglaba la corbata del hibrido.

"Sabes, creo que ya es hora de que nosotros demos este paso tambien" comento el hibrido mirandola a los ojos.

"Me lo estas proponiendo?" Bromeo Caroline con una sonrisa.

"No, pero debes saber que probablemente lo haga tarde o temprano"

"Bueno, en ese caso...tarde o temprano mi respuesta siempre sera si" contesto haciendo sonreir al hibrido original."Ahora ve, no tarda en llegar Josie con Alaric" agrego Caroline cuando miro a Lizzie dando ordenes para estar listos.

"Ya esta listo?" Pregunto Lizzie al novio de su madre.

"Si, cariño"contesto Caroline.

" genial, porque papa y Josie ya casi llegan, Hope debe de estar ya en el altar"el hibrido asintio dandole un ultimo beso a Caroline.

La rubia por su parte entro a la iglesia junto con Lizzie.

La rubia miro como Klaus escoltaba a Hope, para que un minuto despues entrara Alaric escoltando a Josie.

Un momento despues Klaus se sento a su lado, le tomo la mano y le murmuro al oido.

"Quieres ser la siguiente mujer Forbes que cambia su apellido a Mikaelson?"

"Pense que la propuesta seria para despues" dijo Caroline un poco sorprendida.

"Supongo que fue mas temprano que tarde" se encogio de hombros mientras le sonreia.

"Y yo dije que siempre seria un si, asi que si" le sonrio de vuelta.

La pareja sello su compromiso con un beso y volvieron su mirada a la boda de sus hijas con una sonrisa.

Hoy ciertamente fue un dia feliz.


End file.
